


Master of the house

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: Jared hates that Jensen still sees him as the weaker one in their relationship.Jared hates that Jensen sees him as the housewife in their relationship.Jared is taller than Jensen!Jared is stronger than Jensen!And tonight he’s gonna proof it to his toppy boyfriend.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	Master of the house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> This is a christmas gift for Jld71. I hope you like it!

Master of the house

You see, Jared and Jensen got together when Jared was just out of High School. Jensen was his first boyfriend in every way that counts. So when it was time for Jared’s first time, Jared bottomed. Jensen was a tender and canny lover and for a long, long time Jared never knew he missed something.  
Hell, until that awful evening he never knew, never saw that something was wrong.

In Jared’s mind he and Jensen had an equal and balanced relationship. They both worked successfully in their jobs and contribute in equal shares to their household but obvious in Jensen’s mind he – Jared - was the house wife and not in a nice sense.

True Jared worked as a computer freelancer from his home office and Jensen left every morning to go to his law office. But he had seen it as their private joke that Jensen told him every morning to be a good wife and clean up or that he called:  
“Jared! I’m home now!” every evening when he returned, like in this old TV series “All love Lucy” or was it Fred Flintstone?

But than the Christmas Party at Jensen’s office had happened and had burst Jared’s bubble. Maybe Jensen had too much to drink or he was just boasting with the guys, but it had hurt Jared - deeply. 

Jared was just picking up some drinks for Jensen and himself when he heard Jensen talking to other guys of his law firm:  
“Of course I’m the master of the house.” He laughed. “It’s important to get your boy young, than you can shape them the way you want them. If they are older they get ideas and suddenly want to top. And again, who has the girly longish hair?” 

The other man joined his laugh and Jensen continued:  
“You know I’m a kind of old fashion guy. I have my not so little wify at home and he does everything to please me.” 

Speechless Jared witnessed when Jensen boasted quite in detail about their latest “love making” emphasise on the fact that he was the guy who did the fucking, on the floor, on the table against the wall. Or the one time when Jensen had cuffed Jared to the bed or later when Jared had given Jensen a blow job still with his hands bound behind him. Jared had seen as kinky but when Jensen told his colleagues about how he “fucked Jared’s throat” Jared felt dirty and humiliated.  
Jensen’s colleagues laughed along with him when he recalled that Jared begged him “Oh so prettily.”  
Jared had retreaded unseen.  
That had been three days ago.  
And since than Jared planed his revenge, well not really revenge more like setting some things right. He still loved Jensen but he needed to learn and understand Jared was not the little wify with the only purpose in life to serve Jensen.

Jared hates that Jensen still sees him as the weaker one in their relationship.  
Jared hates that Jensen sees him as the housewife in their relationship.

Jared is taller than Jensen!  
Jared is stronger than Jensen!  
And tonight he’s gonna proof it to his toppy boyfriend.

Jensen had a terrible hangover the next morning and acted like nothing had happened but Jared was sure he had heard the truth how Jensen saw him and their relationship. And now he would teach Jensen how to show him respect.

It was the Friday following the Christmas party at Jensen’s office. Jensen had parked his car before the garage, entered their house, took off his shoes and jacket and called out:  
“Jared, I’m home now.”  
No answer, usually Jared comes to greet him at the door, sometimes even with a kiss and a drink. As he puts his coat away, there is suddenly someone behind him. Pressing against him and pushing him face first against the wall.  
“Hello Jensen!” a deep voice fill his ear.  
Jensen relaxes as he realise that’s Jared breathing against his neck.  
“Hi Honey! I was already thinking you weren’t home.” He tries to turn around but Jared pushes him against the wall using his high to keep him in place.  
“I’m not honey.” Jared breathed against Jensen’s ear.  
And than all of a sudden Jared manhandled him in the dining room, where he´s cuffed to the dining room chair.  
“Jared?” Jensen asked unsure. True they had used the handcuffs before. More accurate Jensen had Jared cuffed to their bed but what was going on here?  
His husband didn’t reply. He just smiled and took a few very slow and deliberate steps to cross the room to get a large kitchen knife. The one Jensen had gifted him to his last birthday (okay Jared had wished for some PS4 games, but the knifes were more … practically). He stepped right in between Jensen's legs - and knelt down. Jensen let out a slightly unsteady breath, suddenly very aware that he was at Jared’s mercy.  
“What the hell are you d-” the rest of the word got stuck in his throat when he felt the touch of the cool metal on his throat.  
He searched Jared’s face in worry and confusion, but his husband’s eyes were locked on the knife. Jared pushed it forward, slowly, and the blade disappeared inside his shirt. He didn’t press down hard enough to break the skin, but Jensen held his breath and sat stock still, not daring to move. He didn’t even dare to speak, not wanting to distract Jared and risk him slipping and cutting him by accident.  
With the sharp sound of ripping fabric, Jared pulled the knife up in one quick tug, cutting the side of his shirt open.  
“I never liked this shirt and you were right the knife is much more practical than some PS4 games.” Jared stated casual as he cut away the rest of Jensen’s dress shirt. He didn’t stopped when the expensive shirt ended up as rugs on the floor. No, he proceeds to cut away Jensen pants and underwear too.  
The torn cloth still covered most of him, but he immediately felt some red creeping onto his face. He’d seen enough porn movies to know where this was going.  
Jensen tried to silence the part of his brain that was rather excited as the notion of Jared sitting between his legs and giving attention to his.. private partsThe sudden rush of cool air on his groin made him shiver. Jared let out an amused sound at his reaction and let his gaze wander unashamed over Jensen’s body, taking it in. His eyes were dark and there was an lascivious smile playing around his lips.  
Jensen swallowed down hard and tried to find his voice.  
“What are you doing?”  
Jared didn’t reply right away. Instead he took his sweet time examining the sight in front of him. Jensen tried his best not to squirm and shy away from Jared’s probing eyes, not wanting to give away how much it was getting to him. But the way he hungrily took in every inch of his body was definitely doing something to him.

Jared chuckled satisfied, and it sounded dangerous. He looked up at him.  
“You should be worrying about what I am going to do to you.”  
Something dark crept into his smile. He placed his hands on Jensen’s knees, his fingers spread out possessively.  
“I want to control you. I want to own you.”  
He began leaning in, pushing his hands upwards towards his groin. Jensen felt the trail of his thumbs running up on the sensitive inside of his thighs. A shiver ran down his spine and he felt his stomach tighten. The higher Jared’s hands crept, the more he leaned in, pushing his legs apart in the process, exposing Jensen further.  
“I want to make you submit. You will long for my touch. You will be out of your mind with lust. You will be a hot mess of want and need under my fingers.”  
His hands stopped, his thumbs resting just next to his perineum. Jensen’s breathing hitched.  
“You will beg me to let you come.”  
To his shock and slight embarrassment, Jared’s words had a reaction on his dick. Jensen could feel a little pool of heat forming in his groin. What was going on here? What had happened to his sweet husband? Jensen never knew he had a thing for being forced to submit.

His eyes jerked back open when Jared’s thumbs brushed over the base of his cock and he drew in a surprised breath. It was just the slightest touch, his finger tips just ghosting over his flesh - but it sent sparks of electricity along his skin that made him quiver.  
“You have a beautiful dick, Jensen. I’m looking forward to sucking it later.”  
Jensen’s mind went blank for a few heartbeats. Almost instantly, the heat in his groin started to grow and spread. And he was sure there was no way Jared could have missed his reaction to that announcement.  
“Would you like that? Feel my mouth around you? Like you told those douche bags in your law firm.” Jared hummed, his eyes fixed on his.  
“What? I would never...” Jensen pressed out between clenched teeth.  
”What brag about our sex live? Jensen you have to learn a gentle man enjoys and stays silent.  
Now you can beg me as prettily as you like. I won’t tell you to stay silent when you beg for my cock. But you will never ever talk about our sex life on dinner parties.”  
He shivered. Almost involuntarily he tried to close his legs. But Jared quickly caught his knees and held them firmly in place.  
“Ah ah ah.” he said, and there was a warning edge to his voice.  
His tone make Jensen worry what would happen when Jared was done with him. He knew that under normal circumstances Jared would never intentionally hurt him, but Jared seemed furious with what Jensen had done.  
Jared leaned back a little and reached for something under the chair. When his hands came back up he turned and started wrapping something around his right thigh. It was some kind of a padded belt. A sturdy looking rope was looped through it, leading off to the side, behind and around the chair, disappearing somewhere out of sight. Without offering any explanation, Jared turned to his left leg and put an identical belt on it, just above the knee.  
When he was done he got up and took a step backwards, looking down at him. Jensen saw that held the ends of two ropes in his hand.  
Jared grinned - and pulled on the ropes. Jensen’s stomach gave a jolt when the ropes tightened and his legs were pulled apart. The belts above his knees were pulling them to the side, and towards the back of the chair, where the ropes looped around. Jared kept pulling, and his knees spread further. Shivering he had to watch how Jared kept reeling in the ropes further and further, spreading his legs until they slid up and over the armrests of the chair. His feet were almost at the height of the seat. Now he understood why the ropes around his ankles had had so much play. With his thighs out to the side and over the arm rests, they were now holding his legs tightly in place.  
His breathing hitched. He was totally on display for Jared. And judging by the glint in his husband’s eyes, he enjoyed what he saw. He felt a flush of red heat on his cheeks. Jared secured the ropes and stepped forward.  
“Now let’s get you a little more comfortable, shall we?”  
He reached out and firmly grabbed Jensen’s hips. With another flash of heat to his face, Jensen registered how warm Jared’s hands were, and his skin prickled where he was touching him.  
Jared pulled his hips forward on the chair, up to the front edge. The movement caused his legs to be spread even more, and his pelvis automatically rotated upwards to accommodate. With a slight shock Jensen realized that not only lay his cock bare and open before Jared, but this position gave him access to his... bottom... too. He swallowed down hard. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where this was going.  
“Jared. This isn’t really you, you always liked to bottom.”  
Jensen clenched his teeth and tried for his most calm and reasonable voice.  
“Why don’t you get the knife, cut me loose - and we’ll figure this out.”  
Jared straightened back up, completely ignoring him, and let his gaze wander over Jensen’s exposed body, leering. His tongue slowly slid over his bottom lip. Jensen shifted and tried to pull at his arms and legs again, wanting to cover himself. But the ropes and belts held him tightly in place, and kept his legs spread wide open.  
Seemingly satisfied with his handiwork, Jared disappeared to the side and out of Jensen’s field of view.  
“Jared? Stop this nonsense.” Jensen called after him.  
His husband still didn’t respond, and Jensen could tell from the sound that he must be rummaging through the kitchen. He took a deep breath to try and get his breathing under control.  
The ruffling sounds halted and Jared reappeared in front of him. He just stared at him for a few seconds, then slowly, he drew his lips up into an amused smile.  
“Is that a challenge?” he asked in his lowest, most raspy voice.  
The dangerous fire was still glowing behind his eyes, and Jensen’s stomach gave a little nervous flutter at the confidence oozing from his husband’s voice. But he pulled himself together and tried again.  
“Okay Jared. I get it you’re upset. Cut me loose and we can talk about it. Don’t do something we would both regret.” he tried to make his voice sound as goading as he could muster. But being tied up naked and spread open on display took a lot of the conviction out of his words.  
Jared just kept looking at him with that smug smile on his face, utterly unfazed by Jensen’s words. Then, slowly, he lowered himself down onto one knee - until his head was right between Jensen’s legs. Jensen’s heart almost missed a beat at the sight of his husband’s head so close to his privates.  
Jared leaned forward, parting his lips slightly, stopping only when he was less than an inch away from his dick. His eyes were locked with Jensen’s the entire time, watching him, observing him with his piercing eyes. Jensen’s breathing sped up and he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He could only hope Jared didn’t notice. He was suddenly hyper-aware of every inch of flesh between his legs. His husband’s mouth was hovering so close, he could practically feel the heat radiating off his skin, and the warmth of his breath ghosting over his cock. He tried to keep as still as he could. With a lump in his stomach he noticed that his dick was already half-erect, and tingling with arousal.  
And in an almost pornographic gesture Jared pursed his lips and blew some air onto the sensitive skin of Jensen’s cock. The reaction of his body was almost instantaneous. His dick gave an interested twitch and the smallest quiver escaped his lips before he could press them shut. Jensen turned his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.  
The grin on his Jared’s face widened.  
“Oh, I think we’ll be just fine.”  
“That means nothing.” Jensen said in defiance, but he kept his head turned to the side. He knew his arousal must be written all over his face, and he didn’t want his husband to see. He cursed himself for how pouty his voice sounded, and cursed his body for betraying him like that. He was an alpha male damn it! He didn’t get turned on by being tied down and on display.  
“Fine then. Have it your way.”  
Jared got up and disappeared behind him. A second later something soft was dragged over his head. It was pulled tight and he could feel a knot being tied at the back of his head. Jared had blindfolded him.  
He felt Jared´s lips at his ear.  
“There.” Jared growled in a low voice. “That should help you focus completely on what I’ll be doing to you.”  
His voice had dropped again to that deep, husky rumble that directly resonated with something in his groin and a shiver ran through Jensen.  
Jared suddenly disappeared from his side and left Jensen fighting to keep his breathing as calm as possible. The blindfold was decidedly not helping him relax. It just seemed to make him even more aware of his current exposed position. He inhaled deeply and forced himself to breathe out as slowly as he could manage.  
“Now there’s a good boy.”  
He didn’t even need to see Jared to know he was wearing that smug and satisfied smile again.  
“You know what? You’re making me want something to drink.”  
The chair creaked as his husband leaned forward, bringing his head next to his own.  
“But I don’t want to drink from a glass.” he hummed. His lips were so close to Jensen’s ear that they almost touched it. Warm breath ghosted over his earlobe and made his heart miss a beat.  
A moment later he felt the bottle on the side of his neck.  
“I wanna drink from your skin.”  
Jared gently tipped the flask and slowly poured the whiskey onto him. The liquid ran down his neck, drizzled over his collar bone down his chest, over his left nipple and down his stomach. It left a cold trail in its wake, which tingled and send chills down his skin. When did his skin become so hot, anyway?  
Some of it pooled in his belly button and finally dribbled down his groin, disappearing between his legs.  
He almost jumped out of his seat when Jared’s licked over the side of his neck.  
His tongue felt unbelievably hot compared to the cool touch of the whiskey.  
“Mmmh,” his husband hummed with content. “This tastes really good.”  
Jensen wasn’t sure whether he meant the whiskey or his skin, but didn’t have time to think about it. A puff of air was blown on the wet spot on his neck, shooting sparks of arousal right into his groin area again. Then Jared moved his head and nibbled on his collarbone, before following the trail of liquid further down.  
Jensen couldn’t help but gasp when his tongue lapped over his nipple.  
He heard a soft laugh. Immediately he ran his tongue over the same spot again, making Jensen struggle not to let out another gasp. His husband gave an almost dirty chuckle and then caught the little bud between his lips, massaging it lightly. Jensen’s insides started to tighten, and he felt a heat rise in him. All the nerve endings in his nipple seemed to be directly connected to his dick. Almost involuntarily he started to squirm, trying to get away from the bittersweet assault.  
He felt Jared’s lips draw upward into a smile against his hypersensitive skin. Then the lips tightened around his nipple and his husband gave a single, drawn-out suckle. Jensen pressed his head back and squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold not to moan out loud.  
“Mmh-mh, yes, you are really sensitive.” Jared murmured, without stopping to gleefully nuzzle on his nipple.  
“I will come back later and get your other one standing up like this too.”  
Later? How long is he planning to drag this out?  
Jared´s lips left his nipple and followed the trail of whiskey towards his stomach. Jensen let out a suppressed sigh of relief, trying to get his breathing and heart rate back under control, now that his nipple was given a break.  
Geez, Jared hadn’t even really touched him yet, and he was already hard and panting. His relief lasted only until he realized where his husband’s lips and tongue were headed. Jared stopped briefly at his belly button to make a joyful slurping sound, sucking the few drops of alcohol from the crease. Then he continued his path downward.  
When he reached the sensitive area just below his hips, Jensen’s breathing hitched.  
“Stop.” he pressed out quickly between two heavy breaths.  
Jared halted his nuzzling for a moment.  
“Oh Jensen. I’m just getting started.”  
His tongue pressed down into his soft skin and drew a few slow, deliberate circles. Jensen trembled. It tickled, yet somehow, even that shot right into his dick.  
“Besides… I haven’t gotten all of the whiskey yet.”  
And with those words he dipped low between his legs and started stroking the inside of Jensen’s thigh, his tongue lapping flat against him, just an inch away from his balls, sending sparks through his entire body.  
“Gah.” The sound slipped over his lips and before he could stop himself.  
Jared’s lips were so close to his most private parts. Jared’s very warm and soft lips. A shiver ran over his skin in anticipation.  
Jared licked him a few more times, his tongue dancing and teasing. And then he pressed his nose into his groin with a lustful, hungry grunt, making Jensen want to moan out loud. Quickly he pressed his lips together. He wanted to tell Jared to stop, that he didn’t enjoyed what he was doing to him. How he was doing it to him. But he didn’t trust himself to speak without giving away how turned on he was.  
“Aw, you’re trying to stay quiet?” Jared’s voice scolded him.  
“Let’s see what I can do about that.”  
Fingers wrapped around his length, embracing him, and giving one single, excruciatingly slow thrust.  
Jensen almost lost it right then. It was all he could do to stop himself from bucking up into Jared’s hand. A deep, guttural sound escaped from his throat.  
“Ungh.”  
“There, that’s better.” The satisfaction was practically dripping from Jared’s voice.  
Jensen groaned in frustration. He jerked on the ropes binding his legs as much as he could, trying to pull away from Jared’s hand. He barely moved an inch, but Jared’s grip around him quickly became extremely tight, almost like a warning.  
“Oh no, Jensen. I'm not done yet."  
His dick was fully erect now, Jensen could feel it.  
"And I won’t stop until you beg me to let you come.”  
Jared gave him another deliberately slow thrust and he was seeing stars again.  
“And you will.”  
It sounded like a promise.  
Still trembling, Jensen turned his head to hide his burning face.  
Jared’s fingers were still wrapped around him, but they had stopped moving.  
Jensen’s breath kept coming in pants through his nose, his lips tightly sealed. His dick desperately longed for the friction to continue, but he kept his hips as still as he could. He didn’t want to give his husband the satisfaction of thrusting needily into his hand.  
He could hear clothes ruffling as his husband shifted and repositioned himself. When warm breath ghosted over his dick, he flinched, realizing exactly where Jared had repositioned himself to.  
“Look at how hard you are.” he teased. “I think you are ready to be sucked.”  
Jensen’s insides coiled when the fresh wave of air hit his heated skin.  
“Don’t you want that, Jenny? To feel my lips around you? You boasted about my cock sucking skills in front of those idiots at your law firm.”  
The muscles in his thighs flinched without his doing. Jensen pressed his lips together even harder. He knew his body was screaming a pretty loud and clear Yes at Jared. But he would rather bite his tongue than admit to it.  
Without warning, Jared’s warm lips were suddenly pressed against the tip of his cock, and he opened them just enough to let the head slip in. Warm, wet, delicious heat engulfed Jensen, sending fireworks through his body.  
His head flew back against the cushions and all his muscles spasmed at the same time, as Jared slowly let his lips glide over his dick as if it was a lollipop. With tremendous effort Jensen managed to keep his mouth shut, but there was no way Jared had missed his reaction.  
Not waiting for him to recover, his husband did it again, bobbing just the head of his dick past his lips, but this time he lapped his tongue against his fraenulum.  
Jensen couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly.  
Oh god, I can’t take this.  
As if he had read his mind, Jared pulled off and chuckled.  
“I told you I was going to make you come, Jenny.” he said.  
Then his voice dropped into something a lot darker.  
“But not before you beg me for it.”  
Suddenly Jensen felt something being slipped over his cock and tightened almost painfully around its base. He let out a yelp of surprise.  
“I need you to understand this, I’m the master of the house right now.” Jared continued in his deep growl: “I’m in control now. That cock ring will make sure you won’t forget that.”  
Without waiting for Jensen’s objection, he took him in his mouth once more, but deeper this time, wiping away all of Jensen’s protest in a blur.  
Jensen gasped again as he gave him a strong suck before pulling back off once more.  
“Tell me… Wouldn’t you like me to make you come?”  
Yes, yes Yes! But his pride didn’t allow him to say it laud. His dick was on fire. Instead of waiting for a reply, Jared closed his lips around him again, once again surrounding him with the delicious warm wetness of his mouth. He was no longer just gently caressing his dick; he was sucking in earnest now. His head bobbed up down, taking him in deeper with each down movement. Jensen’s back arched upwards, and his whole body shuddered as pleasure shot through him like an electric shock.  
Jared knew what he was doing. He was teasing him, gliding his lips slowly up and down his dick, applying just enough pressure to make him even harder with each movement. Jensen couldn’t hold back a groan.  
“Gah!”  
Quickly he clasped his mouth back shut, blowing out air through his nose in heavy breaths instead. Jared chuckled around his dick at his desperate attempt to stay quiet, and the vibrations sent tremors through Jensen.  
Jensen felt ready to explode, his mind was slowly growing blank. And then, just as he thought he might come despite the cock ring, Jared’s mouth disappeared. He almost gasped at the sudden loss of contact and the breeze of cool air on his heated, wet and throbbing dick.  
“It’s getting hot in here, isn’t it?”  
He heard Jared’s soft footsteps on the carpet walking away from him, and Jensen let his head fall back to catch his breath, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t see what Jared was doing, but he heard a clinking sound that reminded him of glass. The footsteps returned to his side and a moment later Jensen could feel Jared leaning over him. Something ice-cold and wet touched his clavicle, making him flinch involuntarily.  
“Let’s see if I can cool you down a little.”  
The ice cube in his Jared’s hands felt beyond chilling on his heated skin. He dragged it slowly from his left clavicle over his chest to his right. He twisted and squirmed under the cold, wet rock. Then Jared pushed the cube lower, making him shiver. He started drawing circles around his nipple, getting smaller and smaller with every turn.  
Jensen tried to steel himself, but couldn’t prevent letting out a small gush of air when the ice finally ran over his bud, which had already completely hardened.  
“There we go. And now the other.”  
The ice cube was pushed over his chest, and Jensen knew Jared was moving deliberately slow, drawing out his torture. He repeated drawing smaller and smaller circles on his left side, and Jensen could feel how his nipple stiffened.  
He almost sighed in relief when he the freezing cube was finally removed from his skin.  
“Mmh. Now your nipples are perfect.” Jared sounded extremely satisfied. “They’re standing up all hard for me. Huh, or maybe it’s just the ice? Let’s test that.”  
The next moment Jared ran the tip of his tongue over his right nipple, making Jensen gasp as his nerve endings all fired at the same time.  
“Hm, I love how responsive you are. We should have done this ages ago.”  
Jensen didn’t reply, but he didn’t need to. His husband licked over his nipple again, making him see stars. He had found his weak spot and they both knew it. And he wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste.  
Jared kept pushing and prodding and running this tongue over his sensitive bud in unrelenting, slow strokes. And every teasing move and every lick was met with an eager twitch of Jensen’s dick. The slow stimulation was almost unbearable. He tried to twist his torso away. But Jared’s hand quickly appeared on his chest, pressing down and keeping him in place while the assault continued.  
Jensen wanted to whimper, but bit his tongue. His insides were reeling in the pleasure Jared’s lapping tongue was causing him. He couldn’t remember ever being this hard. His stomach tightened with the building arousal and he could swear that could feel his pulse in his cock.  
He shook his head. He could feel his resolve slowly slipping away. He tried to keep still, but his body’s need for relief was slowly overtaking him. To his horror he felt hips buck upwards on their own.  
Jared’s rumbling chuckle made his cheeks burn. Of course Jared hadn’t missed his treacherous body’s approving gesture.  
“Do you want me to make you come, Jenny?”  
Jensen pressed his lips together as tight as he could. His entire body was trembling with arousal, but he could didn’t want to give in.  
“Good.” Jared sounded pleased. “Because there’s something else I want to do to you first.”  
Jared got up again and Jensen could hear him rifling through some cabinets. He felt himself shift nervously, cursing the blindfold. He hated not being able to see what Jared was doing. The rustling stopped and his husband seemed to have found whatever he had been looking for, because a moment later he returned to his position between Jensen’s legs.  
Jared´s shoulder brushed against the inside of his thigh as he knelt down, close to his privates. For the hundredth time, Jensen tried reflexively to close his legs, but the ropes held him tightly in place.  
“Just look at you.” Jared’s voice had dropped to that deep growl again.  
“You must be so desperate to come, Jenny.”  
Jensen swallowed and felt his face burn. He tried to shut his voice out, but it was hard to ignore that his dick was thick and throbbing and leaking with pre-come.  
“But I am not done with you yet.”  
And with that promise hanging in the air Jared leaned forward and licked off the drop of pre-come from Jensen’s dick with a long lap of his tongue, making him almost jump out of the chair. His husband made an almost obscenely appreciative humming noise.  
“Mmmm. I always liked your taste.”  
Then his tongue lapped over him once more.  
Jensen gritted his teeth. The stimulation was just too much. If it hadn’t been for the cock ring, he would have come already.  
“Stop.” he pressed out.  
Jared chuckled again, in his dark and dangerous rumble.  
“Oh no, not yet.”  
He placed a finger on the tip of Jensen’s cock, and then slowly began dragging it downwards. Over his glans, his frenulum, down his length, over his balls and perineum.  
Jensen flinched when felt Jared’s finger brush over his entrance.  
“I told there was something I wanted to do first.”  
Slowly the finger moved around his hole, applying gentle but firm pressure, massaging him. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut under the blindfold, trying to focus on anything, anything else but that delicious point of pressure moving over him, touching him in all the right spots, sending his nerve endings into overdrive.  
“Look at that, you’re sensitive here as well. This is going to be so much fun.”  
Jensen willed himself to relax, not wanting to let Jared see how much he was getting to him. But he knew he was failing. The blindfold made it impossible to concentrate on anything else. Instead it seemed to amplify everything. He felt Jared’s fingertip on his skin, circling him, in almost uncanny detail. And it was definitely doing something to him.  
Then Jared’s finger disappeared, but only for a moment. When it returned, Jensen could feel something cool and slick coating it. It circled him a few more times, and then Jared placed his lubed finger directly over his entrance.  
Jensen only had time to swallow down hard, before the finger started pressing against him, slowly parting his ring of muscle.  
He held his breath as the finger breached him. It felt odd for a moment, and also weirdly intimate. Jared must have used a good amount of lube, judging by how easily he slid inside. Jensen had never bottomed, for nobody. He never had learned to trust someone so much to allow it. But he still wasn’t ready to admit it, so he wished for something to distract him from the fact that this just felt so undeniably good.  
Jared bent his finger inside of him, and Jensen let out a shaky breath. He could feel the knuckles brushing against his inside walls, teasing him. The finger started repeating the motion, twisting around and stretching him gently.  
Jensen trembled in response. He tried to keep still, but couldn’t entirely stop himself from squirming. How could this turn him on so much?  
A second lubed finger appeared at his entrance, and started pushing inside, stretching him even further. The fingers twisted and turned, and every now and then they brushed over something inside of him in just the right way that made Jensen see stars and let out a small groan. Then Jared pushed a third finger inside of him.  
Jensen’s stomach gave an uneasy flutter. Jared was opening him up. As if in answer to his unspoken question all three fingers were suddenly pulled out from him, making Jensen gasp involuntarily.  
A second later something else was pressed against his entrance. It was cooler than Jared’s finger, and a lot harder. He jerked away from the contact, trying to pull on the ropes around his wrists to get some leverage. Instantly Jared’s big hand was on his hip, and pressed him firmly down into the cushion.  
“Ah ah! Stay very still.” There was a sharp, warning edge to his Jared’s voice that made Jensen instinctively obey him and stop struggling.  
He felt the object being pressed against him again, but didn’t dare to move away. It must have been lathered heavily with lube as well, and he could feel it slick against his hole.  
For a few endless moments, Jared didn’t move. He just held the object firmly against his entrance with just enough pressure to let him know what he was about to do. Just enough to make Jensen pant again, both from arousal and nervous anticipation.  
Then he began pushing.  
The object was larger than Jared’s fingers, quite a bit larger, but not so much that it hurt. Jensen felt his ring being stretched as the bulge of the object slid into him. He had never realized how many nerve endings he had on that tiny ring of muscles. And how they seemed to be directly connected to his brain’s pleasure center. His dick twitched again and he caught his lower lip in between his teeth and bit, trying to ground himself.  
The object seemed to taper off and get smaller again at the bottom, and his muscles closed around it once it was fully inside of him. Jensen shuddered when he realized that he was now wearing a cock ring and a butt plug. He felt his cheeks flush with heat again.  
“Don’t hide your face Jenny. You look marvelous.” Jared scolded him.  
Then he chuckled darkly.  
“And I can see that you’re enjoying this as much as I am.”  
He ran his finger over his stomach, and Jensen could feel a small damp spot on his belly, where his cock was heavily leaking pre-come, despite the cock ring.  
“You’re gonna like this. I know I am.”  
Without any further warning there was the click of a button, and Jensen jerked as the vibrator in his ass sprung to life with a hum.  
He threw his head back and let out another gasp. “Ah!”  
“Can you feel it inside of you, Jenny? Stretching you?” Jared taunted him.  
The vibrations were slow and sweet, rubbing the plug against his insides, massaging the sensitive ring of muscle at his entrance. Jared must have set it to the lowest setting. It was just enough to arouse him further, but not enough to push him over the edge.  
Jensen couldn’t help but squirm in his seat. He started panting again. From between his legs he could hear Jared’s approving growl. It seemed to go on forever, the slow stimulation driving him mad. Helplessly he pulled on his bonds, tried to twist away, but there was no escape. The butt plug was seated securely inside of him.  
“I think you can handle a little more. Let’s dial it all the way up.”  
Jensen heard another button click and the next moment the vibrations made him jump.  
They came strong and hard, shaking his entire body, sending waves of arousal through him.  
Then he felt a hand wrap around his length tightly and he gasped.  
He almost whimpered as Jared began pumping him, moving his hand up and down fast.  
“Ah. No! Stop!” he pleaded. He couldn’t take this. He was going to explode.  
The combination of Jared’s pumping hand and the overwhelming feeling of being stretched and the vibrating pressure in his rear was almost more than he could take.  
He couldn’t remember ever being this hard and turned on in his life but his pride didn’t allowed him to admit it. The conflicting emotions were messing with his head.  
He wondered faintly if Jared had enjoyed all the toys when Jensen had played with him. But then his husband’s mouth surrounded him again and he scrambled to form any coherent thought.  
“Gnnn.. ah!”  
His Jared’s tongue darted over him and he sucked on him with every stroke. Jensen panted, trying to get more air into his lungs as he felt his sanity slipping away from him more and more with every one of Jared’s laps.  
“Oh Jenny. You must want to come so badly. I know you’re close.”  
Jared’s hand kept pumping him in a rapid pace, making his insides coil and scream with pleasure.  
“Would you like me to make you come, Jenny? All you have to do is ask.”  
Jensen heard himself whimper and the sound brought him back just enough to quickly press his lips shut to stop himself from blurting out anything.  
I’m not gonna do it. I won’t beg for it. Never.  
Jared kept thrusting his fist around his cock up and down and lapped over his tip a few more times. Jensen bit down on his lip harder. Just when he thought that he might come in spite of the cock ring, the vibrations stopped so abruptly that it left him lost for a moment.  
Through the haze in his sex-fogged brain he could hear his Jared’s voice.  
“No Jenny. Not yet. Not until you ask me for it.”  
Jensen sunk back down into the chair, trying to catch his breath.  
He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

Jared’s hand disappeared from his cock and slid down to the base of the plug. He felt a tug as he started pulling it out. Jensen gasped and balled his hands into fists. He could have sworn that Jared went deliberately slow, to make sure he would feel every single inch. He winced as the widest part passed his entrance, stretching it again.  
“Mmmh. Just perfect. If you could only see yourself.”  
Jensen suppressed a groan. His husband was enjoying this way too much, and he didn’t even make an effort to hide his glee.

“I know you’re trying really hard to stay quiet.” he heard him chuckling.  
A soft thud told Jensen that Jared must have dropped the plug on the carpet.  
“But I love those sweet little noises your making.”  
Jared put his finger back at his entrance and lowered his voice.  
“I want to hear more of that.”  
He didn’t push in, just gently brushed the tip around his hole. Rubbing, prodding, massaging him. Jensen’s lips parted on their own as his breathing sped up again. Jared moved his finger in an irregular pattern of circles and brushes, stroking and teasing him. Jensen’s hips twitched excitedly every time the tip breached through the ring of muscles, only to tremble with longing when he retreated again. He cringed internally in shame at how eager and needily his body reacted to Jared.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Jared’s finger retreated completely, and there was silence for a few moments, only interrupted by Jensen’s irregular panting.  
His heart missed a beat when he suddenly felt the tip of his Jared’s dick pressed against his entrance. He swallowed, hard, and took in an unsteady, shaky breath, trying to fight down his fear.  
Instinctively Jensen forced himself to relax, and he clenched his teeth in anticipation of the pain. His back arched automatically as he felt Jared’s tip breaching his entrance - but the pain he expected didn’t come.  
It seemed that his husband’s preparations had opened him up well, and to his surprise he found that it didn’t hurt. It wasn’t even really uncomfortable, just.. intense . Bit by bit, he could feel himself be stretched more, and a glowing heat spread through his groin with every inch that was pushed inside of him. His mouth opened in a silent cry of longing.  
Jared apparently was in no rush, moving slowly, almost carefully, giving Jensen plenty of time to adjust to the intrusion. Vaguely he wondered how Jared was still in so much in control, making sure not to cause him pain.  
His husband kept pushing, slowly, until his hips were flush with Jensen’s. Then he stopped, breathing heavily.  
“Oh Jensen.” Jared’s own arousal was clear in his voice. His thumb rubbed gently over Jensen’s hip bone, and he sounded almost like he was praising him.  
Jensen just panted. He felt full, fuller than he’d ever thought possible. Jared kept perfectly still, but Jensen felt every little twitch of his muscles, every breath he took with perfect clarity.  
The unfamiliar sensation of being filled and stretched flooded his mind with a rush of satisfaction and pleasure. He’d never imagined it could feel so wonderful.  
In a last attempt at resistance, Jensen wanted to protest. His mouth opened and closed, but he struggled to get the upper hand through the delirium of both embarrassment and pleasure swirling inside his head.  
Then Jared started moving, and he forgot what it was that he did or didn’t want.  
His thrusts were slow at first, pulling out only a little bit before pushing back in. Jensen could feel his every inch of Jared´s length gliding inside of him, stretching him. The pressure was intense, but completely free of any pain. His own cock arched in tandem with Jared rocking back and forth, and even his panted breathing seemed to synchronize to the rhythm. The stimulation was slow and sweet, but there was also another feeling seeping into his mind.  
He was losing his virginity - this was really happening. And he was losing it to Jared. The only one he’d every really wanted. And Jared was every bit as careful and gentle as his deepest and secret fantasies had always promised him. It was almost too much to wrap his head around.  
For a moment, Jensen forgot about the cuffs around his hands, the rope that bound his legs and the blindfold. He was simply reeling in the overwhelming feeling of intimacy.  
“Jensen, you feel... amazing.” Jared’s breathed heavily, his voice sounding slightly unsteady, but full of praise. Then his hands tightened on his waist and he picked up the pace.  
He started thrusting in and out of him, steadily getting faster, making Jensen gasp each time he slammed deeply back into him, filling him up again.  
His movements were strong, pushing him into the cushions with each forward thrust. His hands were on his hips, holding him in place and pulling him against his groin, leaving him no choice but to take it.  
Jensen’s insides tightened and coiled, pressure building up with each of Jared’s thrusts. He tilted his head back, gasping for air. He let out a string of strained noises between his teeth, every grinding push sending him further into a trance. The sound of his heart was pounding wildly in his ears.  
He heard Jared’s erratic breathing come as hard and fast as his own. His mind started spinning in wild circles, swooning in the ocean of new and intense emotions running through him.  
Then Jared angled his hips and brushed over something inside of him - and he exploded with fiery shocks of pleasure. Jensen couldn’t stop himself from moaning out loud.  
“Beautiful, Jenny.” Jared purred. “Now do it again.”  
He gave another thrust and hit that same spot again, making Jensen buck up in his grip and moan even louder.  
And then he did it again. And again. Relentlessly he pulled out and pushed back in, hitting that sweet spot every time. Jensen’s head began swimming, his surroundings slipping away from him.  
When he felt Jared’s hand leave his hip and wrap around his dick, he lost it.  
His back arched again and his head flew backwards. There was no coherent thought left in his mind, all washed away by the ecstatic pleasure coursing through him. He heard a string of grunts and moans and couldn’t even tell if they came from him or from Jared. And he didn’t care. Everything else fell away. The only thing that mattered was the here and now, being ravished by Jared, and the wonderful bliss of pleasure that he was coaxing from his body.  
Jared was fucking him hard now, pounding into him, pumping his dick by hand in a matching rhythm. And with each thrust Jensen’s orgasm was building further, his whole body was on fire, screaming, demanding release.  
Abruptly and without warning Jared pulled out of him. The sudden loss left Jensen feeling empty, and drew a small whimper from his lips. His husband moaned a few more times, then something wet and warm spilled onto his stomach.  
Jensen heard a soft thud as his husband slumped to the floor with a final grunt. His hand fell limp and slipped from his dick, slid down over his thigh and disappeared. He could hear a few more exhausted pants, then Jared went quiet.  
Jensen instantly longed to feel his heat back on him. He squirmed helplessly in his bonds, his body hungry for friction and not finding any.  
He had forgotten why he wanted to fight this. He just wanted to come. Come from Jared’s warm hands or his warm mouth.  
“Please...”  
Jared remained silent. Jensen knew he should feel humiliated for begging, but he couldn’t help himself. The need was simply too overwhelming.  
There was a long pause, with no sound coming from his husband. Gritting his teeth, Jensen writhed and bucked on his chair in endless frustration.  
“I need to.. I need... to…”  
It was incredibly hard to form any coherent thought. He was too far gone. He hated himself for it, but couldn’t stop himself from whimpering.  
“Please let me come. Please. Jared, please let me come.”  
Then his husband’s fingers wrapped around him, causing him to moan out loud at the touch. The cock ring was removed with a quick snap, and the hand started moving up and down.  
“Aah.” Jensen cried out and bucked upwards, thrusting into the hand, desperate for more friction, all humility forgotten.  
“Come for me, Jensen.”  
It was a command. Jared had spoken quietly, the tone of his voice warm and strong and Jensen was beyond ready.  
“Jareeeed!”  
With a scream his hips bucked upward one last time and he came.  
It was the longest orgasm he had ever had in his life. Wave after wave of tremors rolled over him, making his muscles spasm and convulse, covering Jared’s fingers and his stomach with come. Jared´s hand never left him, slowly stroking him until the last ripple of his climax had passed.  
Jensen collapsed back into the cushions of the chair, completely spent. His mind was blank. For long moments, all he could do was trying to remember how to breathe. As if through a thick cloud of cotton he heard his husband’s muffled footsteps move away quietly and return after a few moments. A second later he was being gently wiped down with a towel.  
Through the haze he felt the ropes around his ankles being cut and the belts removed from his thighs. His legs, still weak and numb from the strenuous position they had been forced into for so long, limply slid down from the arm rests. It felt so good to be closing them again. Something soft was placed over his privates, covering him, another towel probably. He heard Jared get up and move behind him, and felt the cuffs around his wrists and the blindfold being removed, too.  
Then Jared scooped him up and carried him to their bedroom where he laid him on the bed.

Jared looked at his sleeping husband. Jensen had fallen in an exhausted sleep. He wondered if he had gone too far. But Jensen seemed to have enjoyed himself in the end. Jared wondered if Jensen had learned his lesson, well time would tell. He for sure had discovered a new side of him. He had enjoyed being in control. Maybe they had both found out something new about them.

**Author's Note:**

> That was kind of fun to write!  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
